UV curable jet inks form durable films on many materials including plastics and paper and therefore are used in a range of graphics markets. However, on certain substrates including non-porous media such as glass and ceramics it is difficult to form a film that adheres well and provides adequate chemical and scratch resistance properties. The term “film” used herein refers both to printed coatings and printed images. Traditionally glass and ceramic substrates have been decorated using compositions including a glass or ceramic frit which facilitates the fusing of the composition onto the surface of the substrate when exposed to high temperatures. However, compositions comprising a standard particulate frit are not generally suitable for ink jet printing.
There remains a need for an ink jet-printable composition that forms a film that adheres well and provides adequate chemical and scratch resistant properties on glass and ceramic substrates.